


Experimental

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Abuse of Power, Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Strangulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Occasionally, Oda Nobunaga is met with success.





	Experimental

It had been four days and the marks still hadn’t faded – instead they remained purple and vibrant around Mitsuhide’s throat, just visible above his collar even as he knelt at the foot of Nobunaga’s throne. Mitsuhide, of course, acted as if they were no longer there, as if he took no note of them, but Nobunaga knew better. 

He knew that late at night, Mitsuhide would run his fingers over them and squeeze lightly and remind himself of what his Lord’s clawed armor felt like against his skin. It was a shock, at first, when Mitsuhide had all but _begged_ him for it – when he’d pleaded for him to grip his windpipe harder, to suffocate him, to _own_ him in a way that he had never been owned before, but now that he was looking at the aftereffects it had on the man Nobunaga could not say that he was displeased.

Even without touching the marks Mitsuhide seemed to be constantly reminded of _who_ he belonged to. Nobunaga wondered if that was because he could still feel the sting where the claws had broken skin – or if it was because of something else altogether – but ultimately all that mattered was the way that MItsuhide would lower his eyes to the ground when he approached, it was the way that he would sneak daring little glances upwards at his Lord, as if they somehow had become more forbidden than the day before.

And it was the way that he _remembered_ his place with every breath and step he took. 

Nobunaga didn’t need to observe him to know what was going on within that sick mind of Mitsuhide’s, he _knew_ what he wanted and what he craved, he knew how to keep him loyal. A successful experiment overall, then. Now, late at night, Nobunaga drew back from where he had pressed his ear up against Mitsuhide’s closed door. With his retainer’s quiet gasps for his Lord, for _Nobunaga-kou_ still fresh in his mind, Nobunaga started leisurely towards his own quarters, having resolved to entertain a few more of Mitsuhide’s _inclinations_ in the future. 

It would be all the better for them both.


End file.
